


"We are making a a....a.. " "if u say bomb ..."

by Wolfie_06



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ash is a cutie, F/F, Fluff, Hope and Penelopes kid, Penelope is done with both of them, She loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06
Summary: Random idea, just before an exam , instead of studying I wrote this
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	"We are making a a....a.. " "if u say bomb ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea, just before an exam , instead of studying I wrote this

Penelope: hey I'm back 

Hope just stares at her wife, they are in the kitchen and Hope's coverd in what looks like flour and the kitchens a mess 

Penelope glares at the tribrid, why does she have to deal with this anymore, oh right she loves her and is married to the idiot 

Hope : pen I didn't expect you home so early 

Penelope: what's going on * she folds her hands and looks at the tribrid* 

Hope : well...well...we

Ash : mom I got the perfect ..oh * the ravenett stops in his track * 

Penelope: what's going on you two * Penelope uses her office voice * 

Ash : mom we are making a ...a 

Penelope: if u say bomb * Ash doesn't say anything and turns the opposite direction and runs to save his life *

'Traitor' Hope mumbles

Penelope: well....

Hope : oh shoot, aunt freyas calling me gotta go byeee 

As Hope leaves covered in what looks like flour , not wanting to be killed , Penelope sits down at the kitchen table, laughing, she see's a card on the table, she opens it and reads it 

To the one

we both love the most

and are scared of 

Love you soo much 

\- love Ash and Hope 

Penelope pulls the card near her heart and wonders how did she get so lucky 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it


End file.
